The Perfect Collaboration
by lovingtheslash
Summary: It's the start of The Voice UK and the judges have to meet each other for the first time. They all think that they will have a professional relationship on the show, nothing more. But what if two of them want something more. Slash, you've been warned!
1. The meeting

The Voice UK

Danny's point of view

Today is the day where I get to meet the other judges. I'm a bit nervous, actually, that's a lie I'm very nervous. I mean why wouldn't I be, I'm just the man from The Script nothing more. The others are world famous producers/singers. Especially Tom Jones he's been everywhere and met everyone and what have I got to talk about, Oh hi, I'm Danny and I'm from Dublin.

We all agreed to meet at some restaurant near the studio. The producers wanted us all to meet each other before the show just in case we don't get along, which I hope doesn't happen. I've already replaced Will Young before the show has started. I don't know why he got replaced because he's had more experience than me but I guess it would be confusing having two Will's on the show.

I stand outside the restaurant for what feels like years before deciding that I should enter. As I walk further into the building I notice the three of them sitting in a booth in the corner of the room. When I approach them they all lift their heads up to acknowledge my presence.

Tom is the first to stand and he reaches his hand towards mine and gives me a smile which doesn't quite reach his eyes. Then Jessie comes towards me next and I give her a quick peck on the cheek and she smiles in response. Finally Jessie and Tom move out the way so I can get towards Will. I grab his hand which is already out stretched and maybe the handshake lasts longer than it should but nobody notices.

They all sit down again so I decide to take the seat next to Will, considering its the only one left.

Tom- So, we're finally all here then.

Danny- Was I late?

Will- No its just that we were all early.

Jessie- I heard they replaced Will Young with you.

Not this again.

Danny- Yeah, they must have wanted someone who was better looking.

Jessie let's out an awkward laugh while Tom doesn't seem to have noticed that I tried to make a joke while Will just smirks to himself.

I wipe the front of my hands on my trousers due to the sweat, wow I must be more nervous than I realize. I glance at my watch and notice that I've only been here five minutes and that we've still got ten minutes before we're meant to head to the studio.

I look towards Tom and he's babbling on about something or other but I'm not really paying attention. Its not that I don't want to, but my minds too busy thinking about other things. Jessie seems to be the only one actually listening and responding to what Tom's saying. I look to my right and that's confirmed because I see that Will isn't listening either. He must notice I'm staring at him because he looks straight back at me and gives me a sly smile and a wink and I just blush and face away in response.

Tom- We should make our way to the studio now, shouldn't we?

Its that time already, time flies when you daydream.

Jessie- Let's go, I can't wait to get started.

I watch Jessie drag Tom towards the door and then stand up so I can let Will exit the booth. As he stands his body brushes up against mine for just a second. I suddenly feel a shiver run down my spine. Has it got cold in here?

Will- You ready to go?

Danny- Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

And with that said we both leave the restaurant to join the other two.


	2. Danny is messing with Will's mind

Chapter 2

Will's point of view

I feel his leg twitch underneath my touch. My hand snakes over his stomach and as my hand explores his body, Danny's hand mimics every caress but just an instant slower. My fingers slide up his hard length as it throbs and leaks.

Danny is wild with need and he slips out a moan. I watch him lick his lips and take his bottom lip between his teeth. He's absolutely breathtaking with the warm glow of the light reflecting on his skin. I pull back and look down at Danny who looks up at me with lust in his eyes.

Danny: Make love to me Will.

Will: Always.

I crash my lips upon his and he lets out another moan. Danny holds my fingers and starts guiding them towards his mouth. He rolls tongue between them and wets them thoroughly. I pull my hand away and run my hand down past his chest, stopping briefly to squeeze his cock which earns me moan from the man beneath me.

Will: Spread your legs Danny.

Danny did as I said and let out a loud cry when he felt me push a finger into him.

Danny: Oh yes Will. More...please.

I push a second finger into him and Danny grips onto my shoulders. He starts to move himself up and down fucking himself on my fingers.

Danny: Will, I want your cock in me...now...please.

I line my cock up with Danny's entrance and slowly push forward until I'm fully inside of him. Then I start to thrust in and out of him. I am about to get faster but then he surprises me by flipping me over and straddles me, then starts bouncing hard on my cock. He throws his head back and places his hands on my abs.

As I grip his hips and thrust upwards he cries out in pleasure.

Danny: Do that again Will.

I thrust up as Danny slams down.

Danny: Oh Will...I'm so close.

Will: Me too, come for me baby.

I take his cock in my hand and give it a sharp tug causing him to scream out my name. He covers my chest with his cum while I cum deep inside Danny.

I pull Danny down so he's lying on my bare chest.

Will: I love you Danny.

Danny: I love you Will but you've got to wake up.

Will: What?

Danny: I said you have got to wake up.

The next thing I can hear is the sound of my alarm going off and I'm in my bed, alone. I quickly switch the alarm off and realize I'm out of breath and sitting in a pool of sweat and cum.

Will: I don't know what's come over me.

Then I leave for another day on the set of The Voice.


	3. She finds out

Danny's point of view.

I went out with Will again tonight and I'm now in a taxi on my way home. My girlfriend doesn't like me spending time with him but I don't know why. Although there might be one obvious reason. I don't know how it happened but somewhere along the way I have fallen in love with Will. It's just the way he makes me feel, every touch, every glance sends shivers down my spine.

I haven't told him how I feel yet because I'm worried he won't feel the same, I don't know how to tell him. Tonight I'm going to break up with Irma though, one step at a time. I know I'm not in love with her anymore, I'm not even sure if I was ever in love with her. At the time when I met her I felt lonely and my family felt bad for me that I hadn't found that special someone, so when she had a thing for me I just went for it. I think you could tell that I never loved her because we've been together for four years and we have never even talked about marriage.

The taxi pulls up outside my house so I gave him the money that I owe and head inside. It has just gone midnight so she will probably still be awake.

I walk into the living room and she is sat on the sofa in silence like she was waiting for me to arrive.

"Hey" I greet to her.

"Hello"

I wait a couple of seconds the begin. "Irma there is something I need to tell you..."

"I know, you love him, don't you?"

Confusion takes over me because I have no idea how she found out.

"How did you know?" I question her.

"When you watch two people who are in love, it's so obvious even a blind man could see it." She chuckles.

"Really? Also I don't think Will feels the same way about me."

"Well, have you told him?"

"No, of course not!"

"Why?"

"He might think I'm a freak and then never speak to me again."

She puts her head in her hands and sighs.

"He's in love with you, you idiot! Why do you think he always wants to hang around with you and spend every possible minute with you?"

"Because he's my friend."

She stands up and paces ups and down in frustration.

"So what should I do, Irma?"

She stops walking and thinks for a while.

"Tell him tomorrow, when the two of you are alone together."

I put my hand on her shoulder and tell her. "So are you okay with this?"

"Yes! I just want you to be happy and Will definitely forms a smile on your face."

"Thank you! It means a lot to me."

She gives me a tight hug and says. "It's fine! Now you need to get some sleep because you're up early tomorrow."

As I lie in my bed I can't stop thinking about Will and how I'm going to confront him.


	4. Danny wants to say something

Will. 's point of view

Ever since I had that dream I haven't been able to think and act properly around anyone. The dream obviously doesn't mean anything, I mean it's not like I'm in love with him...right?

We have just finished filming the auditions but we are going to start after we have all had a break for lunch, I'm not even hungry. I pick up my bottle of water which is now warm from the studio's heating being on too high and take a quick sip but then hear someone enter the room from behind me.

I don't pay much notice, I just look at the poster on the wall in front of me advertising some show being filmed here at the BBC studios. At first I don't hear anything but then I realize the person in the room is calling my name. I place my bottle back onto the empty wooden table and see that it's Danny..just what I need right now!

I can't help but stare at him. He's wearing a loose white t-shirt with a leather jacket over the top, a cross shaped necklace dangling far from his neck that it's almost hidden behind his shirt. Then my eyes get drawn to his legs and he's wearing those skin tight jeans that he loves so much and dark brown ankle boots polished to perfection. Although his posture suggests that there's something wrong because usually his posture is perfect and he has a straight back even when he is sat down. This time his back is slightly hunched with his head hanging low with his eyes focused on his feet.

I decide to approach him and yet he still doesn't look at me. I place my hand underneath his chin to force him to move his eye contact. There is something about his eyes that makes me feel like I should hold him and never let go. He almost looks like he is going to cry by the way his eyes start to glass over and neither of us are speaking just waiting for the other to do something.

Will: Danny, is everything okay?

My voice seems so loud in the silent room. It takes him a while to respond is if he's trying to find the right words.

Danny: Yeah, I'm fine.

I find it hard to believe him because his face tells me otherwise but suddenly he turns on his heels and bolts towards the door like the idea of talking to me is scary. I think about going after him but Jessie then enters the room and tells me that we are starting the second part of filming. I take one last gulp of the water and exit the room while shutting the door behind me.


	5. Being in love makes you nervous

Danny's point of view.

I'm not enjoying myself right now. The chair is starting to dig in my back so I want to lean forward but then Will might look at me and say something so I better not. It has been 30 minutes since I made a fool of myself and I can't stop feeling embarrassed. It just didn't feel as though it was the right time to tell him, it would have been rushed anyway.

I can see him out of the corner of my eye and he looks as though he keeps trying to get my attention but I ignore him. He's probably really confused about what happened it's not like he knew what was going on in my head.

Suddenly I can hear the room fall silent, then five seconds later faint footsteps emerge getting gradually louder and louder and then the first breath can be heard before they start singing. The three of them have turned their chairs for her. I didn't really see if the others were looking at me wondering if I was going to turn or trying to get me to turn. It's not like she is not any good it's just I'm not in the mood for being competitive and having to argue with the other coaches especially Will.

I speak first just saying about why I didn't turn around, not giving the real reason but just saying about how she should go with one of the others. I want to speak first so then I can just sit back and zone out from all of the heated competition and rivalry for a while. I can spot the occasional name drop from Tom or a rhyme from Will but other than that I only have my own thoughts.

The rest of the day goes by slowly and I haven't turned my chair around once since this morning. The audience starts to disappear from the studio and security guards shout from all directions telling people where to find the exits. I want to leave as quickly as possible so there is a less of a chance that I will have to talk to Will. I stand up too quickly and end up putting too much force on the base of the chair and it causes part of the chair to break. Then the next thing I know I'm lying on the floor flat on my face.

I'm about to get up but then as I lift my face up from the ground I notice somebody with red spiked shoes standing in front of me. Of course I know who those shoes belong to and I really want to make some sort of excuse of how I wanted to just lie down on the floor for a nap but he's too smart to fall for that.

I raise my torso up from the floor so I'm now sat on my knees and I see that Will has his hand stretched out already. I'm reluctant at first but I take it and then realize my hands are sweaty and I think he knows that too but he doesn't seem to care that my hand is slightly damp.

Once I am fully up we hold hands for longer than is needed and stare at each other in silence because as I look around me I notice that me and Will are now the only people in this room. I gaze back towards him and I'm not sure what to do I didn't plan what I would say if this happened.

Danny: Umm..I..need to...get some food..because I'm hungry...obviously..haha...not that I don't want to be here with you...it's just food is important..to stay alive.

Then with that I scurry off the stage and around the corner. I'm just leaning on the wall so I'm not in Will's sight because I'm not really going to get food, in fact I'm not even hungry. I can't even believe what I just said he probably thinks I'm so weird and never wants to speak to me again. No it can't have been that bad I mean he just might have thought I was genuinely hungry. I fall down the wall until I'm sat on the floor.

Danny: I'm so in love with him it hurts.


	6. Jessie might know some information

Will's point of view.

I have no idea what has got into Danny lately he's been acting really strange. I'm not sure if it's just me or he's just not being himself recently. I might go talk to Jessie if I can find her, she might know what's going on.

I find her inside her dressing room where she usually is doing her hair or something liked that. I walk in and she turns to look straight at me and starts to speak.

"Hey Will, great filming today wasn't it? Finally the blind auditions are over, bring on the battles!"

"Yeah, it was exhausting, all of that solid filming."

A silent pause forms as Jessie goes back to fixing her hair in the reflection.

"Jess, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

She has now moved closer to me as she sits down on her chair so I decide to place myself on the opposite chair so we're at eye level.

"Have you thought that Danny hasn't been acting normally for a while?"

Jessie seems to hesitate before answering my question. "I guess." She replies.

"And?" I wait patiently for an answer.

"Will, I just don't think you're noticing the reason behind his behaviour."

"What do you mean by that?"

She takes a deep breath and just says. "I would rather you found out by yourself but I will give you a clue. It has something to do with the way he feels."

With that said she then exits the room without telling me anything else but her last words play over in my mind. 'Something to do with the way he feels.' Is is the way he feels about me or someone else, have I done something wrong, have I upset him? I have to go and find him.


	7. Will hears Danny sing

Danny's point of view.

Today I have to spend time with my team at the studio preparing them for the battle round considering the blind auditions are over. Although I thought it was only fair if I sung live on stage before them to show that they shouldn't be nervous. Now I'm slightly regretting that because what I didn't know is that Will and is team are going to be there, so that means Will is going to be watching me sing.

I'm sat backstage behind the curtains which lead on stage and I have got my guitar on my lap and I'm making sure that it's tuned. Well it was kind of already tuned but I'm trying to delay the fact that I should be singing already and hopefully I will be gone for so long that Will won't want to wait any longer and will leave, but I doubt that's going to happen.

A couple of minutes later I'm still sat in the same position fiddling with the guitar and I hear a noise from behind me. I decide not to turn around and maybe who ever it is won't notice me but I then see that the person who those footsteps belong to is Will.

Will: Hey, everyone is waiting for you.

Danny: I'm just tuning my instrument, I will be out soon.

I am making sure that we don't make eye contact but when I turn my body slightly away from him he just walks so he's in front of me again.

Will: You've been backstage for 15 minutes that is plenty of time to tune a guitar. Besides all of your team have to rehearse and so do mine so you have to hurry up so everyone has a chance to use the stage.

Danny: Well I'm sorry but I didn't know you were going to be here so I can't help it if I'm a bit nervous!

Will: Wait, are you nervous because you know I'm going to be watching?

Danny: No!...maybe..

Will then gestures for me to move up on the bench so I do and he sits beside me. I seem to be very close to him right now, closer than I have ever been to him before. Our arms are touching and I can smell his after shave coming from him.

Will: I know that it's okay to be nervous and sometimes it's a good thing because it gives you an Adrenalin rush which makes your overall performance a lot better. Although sometimes nerves can make it worse and over power you, you've got to know how to use them so they don't work against you but instead help you. If it is your nerves that are preventing you from going on that stage then you should embrace that feeling and go on there and sing your heart out. I don't want you to be stuck back here all by yourself because your afraid of singing in front of me, I'm not going to laugh at you, I'm not going to judge you, I'm just going to enjoy it because I know that it's going to be a beautiful performance.

Danny: But what about if you think I sound horrible, you haven't heard me sing live before.

Will: Well I know this show is all about not judging people on there appearance but I'm sure a beautiful voice will come out from a beautiful person.

When he says the last part of that sentence he takes my hand in his and gives a light squeeze and a slight smile forms on his face. That is all that I needed to give me my confidence back. He then takes my guitar for me with his left hand and still holds my hand with his other. When we both step on to the centre of the stage he squeezes hand once more and hands me back my guitar while whispering in my ear "You will be amazing".

My eyes follow him as he steps off stage to join his and my team sat down below. I make sure the microphone is positioned properly and I take a deep breath in and start the first part of the song. In no time I'm already half way through the song and I look across the audience and my eyes seem to find their way back to Will and he seems to have an emotion on his face but I'm not sure if I can tell what he's feeling.

Suddenly the song's finished and everyone is applauding me and I glance at Will and it causes me to smile from ear to ear. He's standing up and his face is glowing while he continues to clap loudly, then all of a sudden he runs up to me on stage as I place my guitar on the floor and he wraps me in his arms and hugs me.

I'm not sure how long we stay like that but when he pulls away he says "I told you it was going to be beautiful."


	8. Danny gets emotional

Will's point of view

All of Danny's team have finished performing but none of them were as good as Danny in my opinion. His team has now left to go home and to get some rest but Danny told me he wants to stay.

He's now sat next to me and my team are either backstage getting ready or checking the sound on stage. We are sitting quite close, our arms are practically touching on the armrest and every now and then my thigh will brush against his.

We haven't spoken that much since we both sat down but I keep spotting him staring at me in the corner of my eye as if he wants to tell me something but changes his mind.

The first act from the team steps on and begins to sing. I let them all choose their own songs to begin with to see if any of them are more like true artists instead of just singers.

I notice she has chosen the song 'Give me love' by Ed Sheeran. It's a personal favourite of mine, actually I really like songs by Ed Sheeran just because of the way he writes his songs and the meanings behind them. She does a truly beautiful performance and now that it's over and the noise fades from the room I hear quiet sniffling from next to me.

I turn my head towards Danny and he hasn't realised that I'm looking at him as he is currently facing the ground. His eyes are red and puffy and there are tears rolling down his cheeks and forming tear stains on his clothes as they fall.

Will: Danny, what's wrong?

He suddenly rises his head and quickly wipes his tears and tries to give me a smile but it doesn't look believable. I grab his hand which is closest to me and he then looks directly into my eyes.

Will: If there was something wrong you would tell me wouldn't you?

Danny: Of course.

Will: So are you sure you're alright?

Danny: Yeah, it's just the song caused me to be a bit emotional that's all. Nothing to worry about. It's not like the song made me think of anyone specific, like you..I MEAN DEFINITELY NOT YOU, wait no I didn't mean that it's just that I don't know...

He then shifts his body so he's facing away from me and this causes our hands to disconnect. I stand up out of my seat so I can walk round and kneel down on the floor in front of him. Then I grab both of his hands this time and they appear to be shaking so I squeeze them to see if that would calm him down. He seems to be unsure of what I'm about to do or say and honestly I don't even know what I'm about to tell him. I take in a deep breath and lift my head up to make eye contact with him.

Will: Danny, I...

Then one of my team members Tyler walks onto the stage and speaks into the microphone informing us that they need help sorting out the sound because it isn't working. He then disappears and I guess the moment is ruined and I best get going to help them because that's what I'm here for I guess.

I rise up and help Danny from his seat too as he thinks he should really go home and sleep and I agree with him on that. I watch Danny leave from the main doors and before he exits he looks back at me and gives me a small smile and then I head behind the curtains to try and fix the technical difficulties.

I hope it's okay! Tell me what you think, I would love to hear your thoughts on it because I'm never sure if it's good or not or if I should carry on... :-)


	9. Will takes him out

Danny's point of view

I reach into my pocket for my key to my flat but then feel the vibrations of my mobile going off due to a call. I take my key out then put it into the keyhole while answering the phone as I step inside. I don't check who is calling so I'm quite surprised to hear Will's voice on the other end.

Will: Hey Danny.

Danny: Hey! Is there a specific reason why you called?

Will: No, I mean yeah..I was wondering if you would to go out with me..not like a date or anything but you know just somewhere fun!

Danny: Ummm...what kind of place do you plan on taking me to?

Will: Just a club but don't worry it's perfectly safe, I go there all the time.

Danny: Okay but just promise me we are not going to do anything stupid.

Will: Of course not. So I'll come around your place in about ten minutes then yeah?

Danny: Sure.

Before I hang up I make sure I give him my address so he knows where to go but knowing Will he'll be late like he always is but I don't mind because it will give me longer to get ready.

I go towards my bathroom straight away to splash some cold water on my face so I don't look so tired and I try to sort out my hair but it isn't doing what I want it to do, so I just spray it quickly with my hairspray. I glance over to the floor length mirror to check out my outfit and I think I look presentable enough considering I take good time in the mornings to plan out the best outfits. So all I have to do now is brush my teeth and swirl some mouthwash around to make sure my breath smells minty, not that I plan on kissing him like he said it isn't a date, right?

Just at this moment there's a knock on the door so I practically run to it and swing it open to reveal Will standing there with a huge smile on his face. He grabs my hand and pulls me down the stairs to the outside of the building clearly very excited.

We are walking for a while as he leads me in the direction of the club as I have no idea where it is and we just talk about what we each do as we are both completely different types of singers. Sometimes I feel his body lean against mine and every time it sends shivers down my spine.

He seems to have stopped and then gestures to the place next to him and I realise we are here. It doesn't look that impressive on the outside besides the very long queue and the bouncers waiting for any drunken and aggressive behaviour.

He pulls on my arm again and doesn't go to the line but straight to the main doors and walks right in. I can barely see anything except from when the fluorescent lights flicker from the stage where the DJ is playing his music. Will still has a hold of me as we barge through the crowd of people dancing and kissing amongst others who are drinking and screaming.

We finally make it to the bar area and Will directs me to the stool and let's go of my hand while he talks to the barman and orders us a few drinks. He then sits down on the empty stool next to me on the left and smiles then the drinks are placed in front of us.

Without hesitation I grab mine and down it all in one go and I imagine I will be drinking a lot tonight as me and Will plan on staying here for a couple of hours.

Okay that was part 1 of the club and the next chapter will be them still being there and getting more and more drunk and with them dancing together and everything so I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for future chapters. :-)


	10. Getting a bit drunk

Danny's point of view

I'm not sure how many drinks I've had right now but I can tell you that I definitely feel a bit tipsy. The music seems louder now and more people have seemed to have arrived, it doesn't bother me though.

Then I feel a hand on my upper thigh so I automatically look up and I notice that it's Will not some random stranger. He then nods towards the dance floor and offers me his hand to say that he would like to dance with me.

I'm hesitating for a while because I'm not sure if this will be a good idea with us, considering I will be standing very close to him because of the amount of people around.

I glance back at him and he gives me a small smile while he's still waiting for a response, so I stand up, grab his hand and we head over to the crowd.

We start dancing with the rhythm of the music and he places his hands near my waist so we are moving together. Our bodies occasionally slide against each other and I keep being drawn to his lips.

He realises I'm staring and he too looks down at my lips and we stay like that for a while but then the song ends and the DJ finally leaves the stage. Everyone else appears to be gathering their things and staggering around trying to find their way out.

Danny: What time is it?

Will: Half six in the morning.

It can't be that time already, it didn't even feel like we have been here for that long.

Will lifts his hands from me and starts to walk to the exit but then stops and turns around and sees that I'm having difficulty walking in a straight line. So he then rushes back and puts his arm around my waist and we end up outside.

The walk back to my house took longer than the way there but we got there eventually. We are both standing outside my front door and I ask him how he's going to get home and he says he's taking a taxi.

Then he leans towards me and kisses me on the cheek and tells me goodnight. I don't know what to do so I quickly enter my apartment and let him know that I'll see him soon. Although when the door shuts I place my back against it and I'm trying to go over what has actually happened over the past 24 hours.


	11. I hate interruptions

Will's point of view

Last night was amazing but I'm not really sure how I managed to keep myself composed considering my body was pressed against Danny's for most of the night. At the end of our time together I actually kissed him, well, on the cheek but technically I have officially kissed him. Although he seemed to had been freaked out by the gesture going by the fact that he then rushed into his apartment building.

When I awoke in the early hours of the afternoon, I was contemplating whether I should call him but I decided not to because I'm going to see him later anyway. We have to film the battle rounds now after continuous weeks of practice and honestly I think my team are ready for it. Danny is worrying slightly because the show is still a bit new for him and he's acting like a deer caught in headlights. When I attempt in calming him down I never succeed so I always take his mind off it instead.

I'm currently wandering around the studio and I'm struggling to find my way to the stage because I promised my team I would be there to do some last minute rehearsals. There's too many corridors and doorways that lead me to the wrong places, then I sense someone behind me and a hand being placed in mine.

The movement startles me but then I realise it's Danny and butterflies start to form in my stomach and my heart rate speeds up. He doesn't loosen his grip and he guides me in the direction I was meant to be heading and I can't stop the grin forming on my face.

Once we are at our destination he squeezes my palm gently and lets go but instead stays standing by my side as Jessie walks over to the both of us. I wish she wasn't here because I really want to discuss certain topics with Danny right now but I guess it will have to wait. She seems very excited by the way she's jumping around on the spot and can't keep her hands still when she's talking. Her voice just feels like a distant noise to me as I'm not paying attention, I'm not deliberately doing it but I am currently being distracted by Danny. He isn't doing anything spectacular but for me he doesn't have to. Just him being there causes me to become mesmerized, he's so beautiful.

His skin reminds me of porcelain because of how smooth and pale it is and the way it contrasts perfectly with his dark locks. When I talk to him, I am constantly being drawn to his eyes. I love how dark they can become when he's angry or aroused but when he's emotional, tears glisten in them and they almost sparkle as diamonds would. Jessie must have spoken and made a joke because he lets out a giggle. A pang of jealousy hits me because I only like to be the one to make Danny laugh because that sound from him is like music in itself. I admire him as he wipes his lips with his tongue and that brings my attention to his mouth. I long to hear the moans which would escape those very lips if he were lying beneath me in bed, or if I lay kisses on his neck.

I'm too focused to realise that Jessie has been calling me repeatedly and I mutter some apologies and glance down at my feet from embarrassment. Then I can hear Jessie's heels hitting the marble floor with every step and eventually she disappears. I'm almost too scared to look Danny's way because of the fact that I had made a fool of myself just then but I peer at him and he too is facing me. He is acting quite flustered due to the slight redness creeping on his cheeks and the shy smirk he's trying to hide by biting his bottom lip. I assume that he had also caught me admiring him for the time Jessie was here but seeing him act like this just makes me love him even more.

I wrap my arms tightly around his waist and bring him closer to me so our bodies are touching with his face just millimetres from mine. He places his hands around my neck and slowly we close the gap between us. I softly brush our lips together and suddenly he presses his to mine and nibbles on my lip asking for entrance. Our tongues work in synchronized movements and I force his body up against the concrete wall.

The heeled footsteps can be heard once more and that causes us to put a halt on what we're doing so I peck his lips again and step away just as she comes into view.

* * *

Oh Jessie why did you have to interrupt..but don't worry the smut will be coming very soon! I'm not sure whether they're going to have sex in the next chapter or the one after, could be in both if you wanted! I will probably update in a couple of days because I seem to have a lot of free time at the moment and of course I will write some more of A fight for love don't you worry!


	12. We finally get to be alone

Will's point of view

Jessie begins to inspect the both of us so I glance at Danny, his hair is disheveled and his shirt is half undone. Then realisation must have hit her because she smirks while folding her arms and starts tutting at us. Nobody else is around and she brings herself forward and fixes the collar of my jacket and now the only noise in the room is Danny who is still breathless.

"You should know better than to make out right here where anyone can walk in. Also is there any point in me tidying your appearance or are you planning on carrying on from where you left off?" She suggests with the same knowing expression on her.

Silence falls amongst us once more and I awkwardly shuffle my feet and Danny tries to make eye contact with anything but Jessie.

"I'll just leave you to it. My advice is to use my dressing room because I'm leaving now so none of my makeup and hair stylists will be there unlike your ones." With that being said she gives us a wink and leaves through the main doors.

Neither of us move because we are not sure where to start since we got disturbed. I stroll over to him and plant my hand in his and guide him to the place Jessie ordered us to go. I close the door behind us and lock it so we are certain there will be no more interruptions and we don't have to rush it.

The room hasn't got much furniture but there is a large soft sofa in the corner so I push him down onto it. I run my fingers through his thick, silky locks and his breath hitches as I do so. I tighten my grip and tug his face towards mine but still careful not to hurt him and give him a passionate kiss. I press my lips against his while licking into his mouth and he makes a small noise which alternates into a low moan. We slide our tongues together as he parts his lips further.

He bites down on my bottom lip then sucks it to cool down the sore area with his tongue. I can't help but gasp at the sensation so I wrap my arms around his waist inching him closer to me. I lap my tongue on Danny's and pull it into my mouth and then he moans loudly.

We switch positions so I'm now sat down and he's straddling my lap, pressing his hard cock on mine and the feeling is almost too much for me to handle. I groan and I slide my hand under his shirt and across his ribs. He steps back and reaches down to grab the hem of his top and pulls it over his head in a quick motion and drops it onto the floor. I start to undo his belt but curse when it doesn't come off straight away. It becomes loose after a while and I force them down over his hips and taking his underwear down with them.

He's sat on my thighs again and I put my lips onto his neck and slowly move down while biting, sucking and listening to his sighs.

"Clothes." He breaths in my ear. "Off now." He continues.

I comply immediately and shrug off my jacket and he assists with the rest of the items. Now that we're both naked I reach out and curl my hand round his wrist yanking him nearer so there's no space between us. As I crush our mouths together, teeth clack and tongues twist forcefully. He moves his hips and grinds on me and whimpering sounds emerge from his throat.

I force him down on the cushioned sofa so he's lying on his back and I'm hovering above him. I wrap my hands around his separate ankles and spread his legs apart and look over his exposed form in awe. His eyes are hazed and filled with lust so I lean down to peck him on the lips then move to lick my cool tongue across his left nipple teasingly, then nibble and suck but I don't give the right one any attention because I know that will drive him crazy.

I travel down his body leaving a trail of feathery kisses as I go and then I stop near the base of his cock. I give it a quick squeeze but nothing more but that still earns me another groan from the man underneath me. I suddenly realise we have no lube but I look around then notice a bottle on the side with a note from Jessie saying 'thank me later ;)'. This message causes me to smile and shake my head because it's a typical thing for her to do, she's so predictable.

I coat my fingers with the liquid and most of it runs down my hand too but that doesn't matter. Danny watches eagerly and his legs are shaking from the struggle to keep them open from excitement. I run my index finger down his chest along his cock and down to his hole. I slide one of my fingers in easily and Danny's breath hitches once more as I twist it. I eventually have three in and spread them to stretch him out.

He shudders and I sense him pull his legs back further with need. I remove my fingers and finally slide my oiled hand down my cock and line myself up and gently push in through his entrance. He begins to make tiny pleading noises as he tries to grab the fabric of the sofa in his fists. He looks just utterly desperate but just perfect to me.

I swallow and take a deep breath then force forward in one shove and Danny screams whilst arching his back with pleasure. He starts chanting my name when I pull out but then roughly push back in forming a rhythm with my hips. As I let go of one of his legs, I then ghost my hand over his chest while pinching and rubbing his nipples, I can't take my eyes away from him.

With the last push he clenches down around me and trembling with his release. Then we both ride out our orgasms and twitch from the sensations. I pull out of him and I tell him that I love him and he smiles brightly then pulls me down for a deep kiss and we stay in each others arms for the rest of the afternoon while drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that, I know I certainly loved writing it. If you really wanted Danny to top instead of Will, don't worry that will happen in another chapter further in the story! Also thank you for the comments , favourites and follows I really appreciate it, not just on this story but the other one too! So keep the comments coming it gives me an idea on what you guys want to read. :-) x


	13. Will takes Danny back to his place

Danny's point of view

I've been awake for some time now and Will is still asleep but I'm so comfortable that I don't want to disturb him. We're both curled up on the sofa and his arms are wrapped around me tightly and his breath is tickling my neck. I start to draw patterns on his hand which is intertwined with mine with my fingers as I snuggle deeper into his side.

Then the door knob starts to rattle from someone trying to open the door and my heart begins to race because if they find us in here in Jessie's room with the door locked they will become very suspicious. I shake Will's body and whisper his name until his eyelids flutter open and he smiles at me but then his expression converts to concerned from the panic on my face. He then grabs my wrists to stop my hands from moving and attempts at calming me down by pulling me onto his lap and stroking my hair.

I've only realised now that the noise from outside has stopped but that doesn't mean that they won't return. Will then kisses my cheek gently while hugging me from behind and asks me what's wrong.

"There was a person who was trying to enter the room but couldn't and I thought they were going to find a key and then see us here and then tell our management and then..." I start to hyperventilate so Will reassures me that everything's going to be fine and nobody can stop us from being together.

Then Will pulls me up and we put our clothes back on quickly and he guides me to the exit with his arm around my waist. He places his ear to the door and informs me that there doesn't seem to be anyone out there and then slowly unlocks and opens the door and we step out into the corridor.

We then walk briskly to the end of the hallway which leads us to the road next to the BBC studios and I sit down on the passenger seat of Will's car. I still don't know how to drive but I don't feel the need to now because other people always offer to take me to places instead.

During the ride we keep sneaking glances at each other and when I look away, I can still see Will admiring me but then I remind him that he should really keep his eyes on the road considering he had a car crash with Cheryl before. He is driving me to his place due to the fact that it's much nicer than mine because he has more money and it's near by.

Once we get there he rushes out so he can open my door for me and I laugh at the gesture but I'm actually flattered. His hotel appears massive and grand compared to mine and there's even a red carpet ending at the entrance of the building.

It doesn't take us long until we are in his room and it's beautiful. The lounge is spacious and there are a lot of electronic gadgets lying about as I expected. There is a 50 inch TV placed on one of the walls with a long couch in front of it. Then I walk into the room next to it and see that it's his recording studio because he orders there to be one where ever he goes so if he gets inspiration he can turn it into a song straight away.

The last room is opposite to the studio and I make my way over there. I'm quite surprised at the lack of technology in the bedroom, I'm not sure what I was expecting, maybe a talking wardrobe or something. It's perfect though. The bed is large enough for two people and the headboard is made out of oak which has been sculptured perfectly. There's also a balcony which has a view of the city and you can see the skyscrapers all the way to the horizon.

The cool breeze hits my face as I stand on the patio and the sun meets the sections of my bare skin. Then I hear footsteps approaching and then Will places his arms around me from the back of me and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Do you like it here?" He asks and his words send shivers down my spine from the fact that he's so close.

"Yes, it's amazing."

There's a moment of silence but a comfortable silence between us as we just enjoy the others company.

"I love you." He declares to me as he lays a kiss upon my neck.

"I love you too."

* * *

I hope you loved the chapter and I will try to update soon and the same with A fight for love :) Thanks for your comments and everything x


	14. Setting off together

Will's point of view.

The light of the sun coming through the curtains causes my eyes to open and squint from the brightness. I turn my body over and end up facing Danny and I wrap my arm around his waist tightly but try not to wake him. The sun beams make his face glow and certain strands of his hair seem more like brown than the usual black. His torso is exposed because the sheet is just resting on his hips and you can make out the rest of his figure underneath the covers.

I turn my head behind me to check the time on my phone and I consider that we should really get up. He looks so beautiful in his sleep that I almost don't want to disturb him from it. I run my fingers through his hair and it always feels so soft due to the amount of product he uses on it. Then I place a tender kiss to his lips and as soon as I take them away he smirks but still has his eyes shut. I whisper his name repeatedly and stroke his bicep and after a couple of seconds his eyelids flutter open.

"Hey sleepyhead, we have to get ready to go and I know how long it takes for you to get yourself sorted."

He giggles, then let's out a yawn and stretches out his body which causes the sheet to move away from him. Now that his whole form is visible I can't help but admire him. He catches me staring and says. "Getting a bit distracted, are you?" In a seductive voice and smiles. So I pounce on him so I'm hovering over his build and I kiss him passionately while cupping his face with my hand.

Once we break apart I jump off the bed and we attempt at getting dressed while we are still both half asleep. Then we rush downstairs and grab our suitcases which we packed the night before full of our belongings. My car is parked on the side of the road so I take Danny's luggage off him and lead him to the vehicle and place the bags on the backseats while we sit in the front.

"Will, what are we going to do now."

"I was thinking we can go over to Los Angeles and we can start making music together and you can meet all my friends and family. Mostly it's whatever you want to do, whatever will make you happy."

I place my hand in his and give it a slight squeeze.

"I don't mind what we do or where you take me because I'll be with you and that is enough to make me happy."

Just that sentence makes my heart skip and so I tilt his head closer to mine and peck his lips once more and release my grip on his hand and we set off in the pouring rain to travel to my hometown where hopefully we can settle down and start a family there one day but let's not think about that just yet.

* * *

That was my last ever chapter of this story! :( I hope you have enjoyed reading it and I know that I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so so so much for commenting, and just reading and choosing to click on this story, I really appreciated it! There is still A fight for love left to finish, I might post that today or save it for tomorrow... Anyway don't forget to check that out and I love you all x :-)


End file.
